Captive
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: What if Ephraim was actually captured after infiltrating Grado's castle? Who will save him as he was being tortured? Ike x Ephraim crossover, bondage, torture, blood.


**Title: Captive**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Suspense/General**

 **Summary: What if Ephraim was actually captured after infiltrating Grado's castle? Who will save him as he was being tortured? Ike x Ephraim crossover, bondage, torture, blood.**

 **Pairings: Bit of Ike x Ephraim slash**

 **A/N: It's been a while, everyone. I had this plot bunny with me for a while, and I decided to take a break from original writing in Scribophile and write another fanfic. This time, my old and almost dead pairing, Ike x Ephriam, will star in this bondage story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Fire Emblem fandom**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Captive**

What the hell had just happened? First, he and his small army were ready to fight off Valter's army when Orson stopped them and knocked them out. When he woke up, Ephraim realized he was chained to a wall, a piece of cloth tied around his mouth to prevent his screaming, and he was trapped in a cell.

 _That damn Valter…that damn Orson…_ He thought, struggling against the chains that held him down against the wall.

A few thoughts were swaying in his mind: what happened to Forde and Kyle? Were they captured as well? Were they killed?

Another thought was: how would Eirika react? What would she do upon hearing his capture?

As he sat on the cold, hard floor in his cell, he heard the door open. Looking up, he saw one of those damned soldiers who captured him. That bastard.

"Hehe, ready for some fun, princey?" The soldier mocked, his smirk growing every minute.

Ephraim growled through the gag, trying to keep a brave face. He was taught by his father and Duessel that if something were to happen, he must remain brave and strong.

The soldier, however, was unfazed by Ephraim's bravery, and he approached him with a whip in hand. Ephraim's eyes widened upon noticing the weapon. What was he going to do?

"Hehe, I thought you were brave, boy!" The soldier chuckled as he held the whip up high.

Ephraim closed his eyes tightly, ready for inevitable pain.

He felt a sharp, slashing pain on his skin, and he screamed. However, they were muffled through the gag.

Ephraim felt his blood splattered on his face. He then felt the sharp pain again, and he screamed.

"Good, good!" The soldier mocked, "Keep on screaming, boy!"

Ephraim tried to mutter a "never", but due to the gag, it was stifled.

The soldier raised his whip again, and with it, he slapped Ephraim's face. Ephraim cried out, whimpering. Then another whip, and another…

Ephraim was covered in gashes, blood seeping through them. Ephraim whimpered, shaking.

"Look at you," the soldier mocked, "you thought you were the best fighter around!" He chuckled, holding his chin up to make him look at him in the eyes, "You're so pathetic and weak! I bet your sister's so embarrassed by you!"

Ephraim, refusing to be broken, growled, "Shht mmp."

The soldier backhanded him across the face, and Ephraim cried out. "Don't talk to me like that, boy! I'm your master now, and you will NOT backtalk me like that!"

Ephraim glared at him, giving him a scowl that was impressive even to the soldier.

The man grabbed a knife from his belt, and he held it up. It glistened in Ephraim's eye, and Ephraim gulped. Despite this, he remained brave.

Then, he felt a slash at his stomach, and Ephraim shouted through the gag. The man held up the knife, which was covered in blood. He then stabbed him in the shoulder, nearly missing his vital veins, and Ephraim screamed from the pain.

"Having fun?" The soldier mocked.

Ephraim, bleeding heavily, glared at him. However, the soldier noticed a tear about to come out of his eye. He smirked, clearly satisfied with Ephraim's tear.

"Hehehe, look at that. You're crying!"

Ephraim's eyes widened. He attempted to hold it back, but it was no use. The tear escaped, and it fell down his cheek.

The soldier laughed. "Ha ha ha! Now that's what I'm talking about! Cry! Cry all you want! No one will save you!"

He held the bloodied knife up again.

"Now…for the big finale." He smirked, about to strike it down his chest.

Ephraim closed his eyes, ready to be tortured more.

 _Eirika…I'm sorry…_

"HIYA!"

Ephraim heard blood-curling screams from outside his cell, and the soldier who accompanied him turned to the screams.

"The hell?!" He cried.

Then, a figure appeared by the unlocked cell door, and with a quick stab, killed the soldier who had tortured the prince.

Ephraim sighed with relief. It was over, it was finally over…

The figure rushed to Ephraim's side. Upon examining him, Ephraim felt safe. This man, who appeared to be the same age as he was, had blue, spiky hair with a headband tied around his forehead. He had dashing blue eyes, and his ripped and inexpensive clothing suggested that he wasn't a prince like him. That didn't matter to Ephraim; this man had saved his life.

The man kneeled down to Ephraim's level and removed the gag. "You all right?" He asked with sincere concern in his voice.

Ephraim gulped, and he nodded. "Y-yes…"

The man looked up at the chains, and he pulled out a key from his pocket and worked on them.

Once the chains were unlocked, Ephraim rubbed his raw wrists, and he tried to get up. The man grabbed his smaller body and helped him up.

"Damn, you're hurt." The man cursed.

"Y-yes…but I'll be all right. Thank you, sir." Ephraim thanked him.

"It's nothing. You are Eirika's brother, are you not?"

Ephraim stared at him. How did he know? "What? How—"

"Your sister told me all about you, Ephraim." The man said, "I met her near my home, and she begged for my help, so here I am."

"I…see…" Ephraim felt his stomach turning, and he gagged and coughed.

"You okay?" The man asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Y-yeah…just a little sick from what had happened." Ephraim admitted.

The man dug in his pocket and pulled out an Elixir. "Here, this'll help." He said, offering it to the prince.

Ephraim stared at the small drink, and he grabbed it, greedily drinking it. His wounds glowed, and they slowly began to heal.

"Th-thanks…" He said gratefully.

"Glad to help." The man nodded.

That was when Ephraim remembered; his two soldiers. "What about—"

"I freed them as well." The man said, as if he read Ephraim's mind.

Ephraim stared at him. "I-I'm glad that they're safe now…"

The man nodded. "Now, you have to get the hell out of here. I cleared the path for you. I'll be with your sister shortly."

Ephraim, however, didn't want him to leave. What if he was wrong and more soldiers came to capture him again? "But—"

"You'll be fine." The man tossed him an Iron Lance, and Ephraim caught it. "I know that you're a tough fighter." He then walked off, but not before Ephraim called out, "Wait! Who are you?"

The man turned, and he smirked. "Ike."

Ephraim smiled. "Ike…thank you. I owe you my life."

Ike nodded. "Take care now. See you in a few minutes." With that, he rushed off.

Ephraim, gripping his lance, rushed forward to freedom.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
